Talk:Hoshi Sato (mirror)
It seems unlikely that anything else could be added, so should we remove one of the images? Valley Forge 18:23, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I removed all this: ::She may have suffered the same treachery she had just inflicted on Archer, or the ''Defiant may have failed to function as expected. Given that the 23rd century Empire exhibited no signs of a hundred-year technological leapfrog, and that the mirror universe seemed unaware of the existence of the Federation's universe until the Kirk incursion (TOS: ), there's cause for doubt as to whether Sato actually succeeded. However she and Archer had discussed wiping the Defiant s memory banks of Federation universe history, and Empress Sato may have presided over a chilling effect on technology. Another possible theory is that the Terran Empire simply lacked the ability to properly analyze the USS Defiant. Assuming that the "modern" Star Fleet ships of Kirk's day were as a result of technology and research from around the Federation, it might have taken the Mirror Humans an additional hundred years to unlock the Defiant's secrets and make copies of it.'' :Just noting that she may or may not have been successful is enough; the speculation above got way out of hand, especially since it doesn't realy have anything to do with the character but more on Defiant and the technological progress from the 22nd to the 23rd century. --From Andoria with Love 04:29, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Huge picture That picture from the novel is far too big. Delete? It would be better on Memory Beta. -- Tough Little Ship 19:46, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I also agree that the picture is far too large, especially for an apocryphal image. But when I reduced it down to a more reasonable size, this was removed by Sulfur. Why? I've seen px used on several pages to avoid too much white space at the end of sections. (eg. Unnamed Skagarans, Unnamed Humans (24th century)) How is this any different?– Cleanse talk 04:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::No px. Only on list pages. 150px there. Otherwise, no px size. Them's the stylistic conventions around these parts. But yes. The picture is too big. It would likely be better if it were trimmed down a bunch. -- Sulfur 04:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, your cropping of the pic makes the article looks much better. :Is this px rule listed somewhere by the way?– Cleanse talk 05:04, 25 February 2008 (UTC) May or may not? Why does the entry say that she may or may not have won, when Glass Empires, which was plotted by Sussman, shows exactly what happens? In the same book it shows how Spock brings her dynasty down generations later. - :Because the book is non-canon. -- Sulfur 12:50, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Rank I seem to recall that Hoshi Sato was a lieutenant in this universe. Can somebody confirm or deny this? DeepSpace9 02:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Removed Sato was eventually succeeded as Empress by . ( ) :"Succeeded" implies that Georgiou came directly after Sato, which we don't know. I tried to see if I could reword and salvage, but ultimately the fact that a century later someone else was emperor just didn't seem that relevant to this article. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:32, January 15, 2018 (UTC)